vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Francesca
The relationship between the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the werewolf Francesca Guerrera. Elijah and Francesca first interacted in Moon Over Bourbon Street when Francesca showed up, wanting to take Father Kieran's place as the Human Representative in The Faction. Elijah agrees to have her on his side as his ally until Father Kieran recovers. ''They are known as "Frelijah" by fans. '' Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah is drinking at a bar when Francesca shows up and introduces herself. Elijah tells her that he knows exactly who she is and reveals some of her history. Francesca tells him about her family and why she sees herself as the most qualified to take Father Kieran's place as the representative of the Human Faction. Elijah is asking her if she is giving him a mandate and she laughs saying that she is giving him an ally, not a mandate. They start flirting and Francesca tells him that she wants peace in the city just as much as she does and that the peace depends on her life style. Francesca tells him afterwards that she had spoken to the city's new mayor, the chief police and other "interesting parties" and they all gave her their blessing, therefore encouraging her to represent the Human Faction. She then tells him that it would be beneficial to have her on his side, as she could be able to control Father Kieran. Francesca later shows up at the party Elijah had thrown at The Abattoir. Elijah was about to follow the werewolf Jackson when Francesca interrupted him and presented herself. Elijah made a comment on how stunning she looked and made a comment that she has spent as much time fortifying alliances as she has clearly spent selecting that dress. She smiles at his remark and tells him she has already settled the dispute over the docks, she pacified the witches with an increased share in cemetery tours, and she's given the crescents a welcome back to humanity gift in the form of $100 chips to her casino. Elijah finally tells her that he has decided to accept her offer of becoming the Human representative in The Faction until Kieran is ready to take over again. Later that night, Elijah and Francesca make a peace treaty along with the witch representative, Genevieve, the werewolf representative, Hayley and the vampire representative, Diego, between the four main species of New Orleans. In The Big Uneasy, Elijah and Francesca share a brief conversation about the situation of New Orleans and the peace treaty they made. Francesca agrees to the terms but only because Elijah now owns the Humans a favor. In The Battle of New Orleans, Francesca revealed herself as a werewolf and betrayed Elijah. Season Two In Rebirth, Francesca is killed by Hayley. It is certain Elijah knows about Francesca's death being Elijah reprimanded Hayley for killing the people she had killed in this episode. Elijah had noted that Hayley was killing those who she felt were responsible for forcing her to give up her daughter. Francesca was one of those people Hayley blamed. Quotes Season One :Francesca Correa: "Mr. Mikaelson." :Elijah Mikaelson: "Ms. Correa." :Francesca Correa: "Please call me Francesca." :Elijah Mikaelson: "We can dispense with any formalities, Ms. Correa. I know exactly who you are. You own the palace royal casino, you're one of the city's leading philanthropists, and according to my sources, you're the matriarch to a rather sizeable drug trafficking empire." :Francesca Correa: "So why am I here? Whatever you may think of me, my family's been a part of the human faction for years, which makes me uniquely qualified to take father Kieran's place. You'll deal with me from now on." :Elijah Mikaelson: "Are you giving me a mandate?" :Francesca Correa: "No. Heh heh heh. I'm giving you an ally. I want peace just as much as you do. My lifestyle, which I enjoy very much, depends on it." :Elijah Mikaelson: "Yes, I can see you're highly motivated." :Francesca Correa: " You know, I should mention, I've already spoken to the city's new mayor and the chief of police and other Interested parties, and I have their blessing. I think you'll find it beneficial to have me on your side, even if it's just to prevent my less civil brethren from lashing out in ways that could prove painful to you. Have a good night." (Francesca and Elijah meet at the party thrown by Elijah at The Abattoir) :Francesca Correa: " Since you're preoccupied, I'll intuit your flattering compliment. Thank you." :Elijah Mikaelson: "I think I look stunning, too. I trust you've spent as much time fortifying alliances as you clearly have selecting that dress." :Francesca Correa: "So you do notice me. And, yes, I've already settled the dispute over the docks, I pacified the witches with an increased share in cemetery tours, and I've given the crescents a welcome back to humanity gift in the form of $100 chips to my casino. So I think I deserve some champagne, don't you?" (He gets her some champagne) :Elijah Mikaelson: " Ahh. You know, in light of Kieran's deteriorating condition, the others have acquiesced to your proposal. You will represent the human faction until he's ready to resume." :Francesca Correa: "Then I suggest we make the most of our limited time together." :--''Moon Over Bourbon Street''. Trivia * They are both members of The Faction. Elijah is the co-vampire King of New Orleans while Francesca is the Human Representative. * Elijah knows everything about her past. * Francesca threatens Elijah telling him if she doesn't negotiate with him, she will expel all the supernatural elements from New Orleans. * They flirted while meeting at Rousseau's and discussing the replacement of Kieran. * They are both diplomatic in their negotiations. Gallery -the-originals- 1x17-2.jpg Francesca atbar01.jpg|Francesca appearing to Elijah at a bar. francesca_atbar02.jpg|Francesca smiling. francesca_atbar_withelijah02.jpg|Francesca and Elijah conversing at a bar. francesca_atbar_withelijah01.jpg|Francesca and Elijah flirting. Videos File:The Originals 1x17 Elijah meets francesca who wants to take over father Kerian place| Elijah Meets Francesca See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship